For the Love of an Innocent
by SpiritFoxx
Summary: When Alice moves to Korea to live with her estranged father, she doesn't know what to expect. When she gets to school...she's in for a BIG suprise. And a big challenge. Rated T because that's what the book's rated!


BECAUSE OF the sadly EXTREME lack of I.N.V.U. fan fics around here, I have decided to post this random idea in the hopes of sparking imagination in the readers and loyal fans of I.N.V.U.

If you don't like this series, please don't bitch at me about it.

If you don't like cursing, swearing or anything most normal teenagers deal with on a day to day basis, well then don't read this story. P

That said and out of the way, welcome one and all to For the Love of an Innocent. Main pairings are kinda already implied in the books. And no, I don't own I.N.V.U. Those rights would preside with the awesome Kim Kang Won, the wonderful person who created this kick-ass series. WHOOT! HOWEVER, Alice and her family are my own creation.

Chapter 1: Arrival in a Foreign Land

'Welcome to Korea' proclaimed the sign at the airport as I stepped off the plane. The place was bustling, more and more reminding me of home as I toted my bag over my shoulder and headed through the building, looking for my escort to my new home.

Okay, not 'home' exactly but you get what I mean, right? The place I'd be laying my head, fighting dozens of video game villains while hiding out, trying to escape my step-mother and her creepy twin daughters. Not that I knew if I had a step-mom or if she had kids...hell, I didn't even know what my father looked like, let alone his marital status. My family is a bit unconventional to say the least—Dad (or It as I like to call him) knocked up Mom, Mom had me, told Dad, he sent living money every two months. No phone calls, no pictures, no contact. I didn't even know I had a father until I was about 5 when my mom told me he wouldn't be able to make it for the annual father's day celebration they had at my kindergarten. Lemme tell ya, the look on her face when her five-year-old said "I have a daddy?" is hilarious to look back on.

Anyway, back down to Earth and the airport. I stood in the lobby for what seemed like forever until I finally spotted a guy holding a sign. Wow. I didn't know they actually did that. In big, bold print where the words "Alice Gorden". That's me. Full name—Alysiana Nicole Gorden. In short and generally used terms—Alice. Nickname: Ally (Only Mom could get by with this one) or Al. I made my way toward the guy.

He was tall and rather well built, like a body builder or something. Had I been any normal person, I think I would have been intimidated by him. Of course, I'd seen and taken down plenty of bigger, tougher jerks before. If I wanted, I could probably have him on the ground in twenty seconds flat. Not that I'd be that mean (hehehehehe).

"Yo, I'm Alice," I said, waving my hand. He looked me over thoroughly, a bit shocked. I get that a lot. Of course, dressed in a white tank top, jean short shorts, backwards baseball cap and a black tie loosely wrapped around my neck with a skull at the bottom, I'm not exactly 'lady' material. I think he was expecting someone more…well, to put it bluntly, girly. "Alysiana Nicole Gorden—but you can call me Alice."

"Miss Gorden," he said, bowing before offering his hand for my bag. I just looked at it then shook my head.

"I got it. No biggy."

I think that took him by surprise too. It was kinda funny to watch the expression changes on this guy's face.

"Do you have any more luggage, Miss Gorden?"

"Alice, and no. This is all I brought with me. The rest should be coming within the next week or two."

"All right then."

We walked to a long-ass black limo, he opening the door for me. I suppose you're wondering why a tomboy American like me is 1. In Korea in the first place and 2. Doing going into a large kick-ass limo.

My mom, the only family I had in the Americas, had a long history of mental instability and it didn't help that in the few months before her death, she went through jackass after jackass. Institutionalized twice and always let out in less than a week, she was really unstable. Finally, she just decided to screw life in general, popping three-fourths of a bottle of sleeping pills, she died peacefully in her sleep. That was only a month ago. Now, here I was, waiting to meet this all-elusive figure that was my father.

Mom told me he was a corporate bigwig, living in Korea on a permanent basis for his job selling stuff. I don't know what kind of stuff and I really don't care. As far as I'm concerned, the guy can jump out the window of a fifteen story building and I'd be happy. Men and I don't have a good history—never have, probably never will.

Once I got in the kick-ass limo, I was immediately bombarded by a bubbly, bouncing teen boy of about 13, he leaping across the great gap of the limo to hug me.

"Uh…hi, I think…."

"I'm so glad you made it! You're even prettier than I imagined you'd be! I think we're going to be great friends. I'm Kay, and that's Silus," he pointed across the gap he'd leapt at another, older boy of about my age. He looked moody, his hair long and dark hanging in his eyes.

"I'm Alice," I replied in kind. For all the reaction I got from the older boy, I could have talked to a brick wall and got a better outcome. He just turned his head toward the window as the car started to move, the kid beside me rattling on and on with questions almost faster than I could answer them.

"So you're Dad's daughter. He's talked a lot about you. I think you'll like him. Wait 'til we get home! We can have the cook make us anything you want! It's awesome! See? There's our house!" the boy pointed out the window at the HUGE mansion standing on the hill the limo was swiftly crawling. We came to a halt outside the two main doors, the older boy pushing his way out when the door was opened for us. Kay dragged me out of the car and up the stairs, almost as giddy as a young child given a new toy.

"You must be Alice," said a cheerful Korean woman with long dark hair. She reminded me of my mom, only not quite alike. My mom was more homely—this woman was beautiful but had a kind of sadness around her. She took my hand and shook it gently. I realized that everything about this woman cried gentle. Her almond colored eyes smiled at me, a rarity for the kind of person I was. Generally, if someone was being nice to me it was only a cover to hide something. I could always tell by their eyes what their true reaction was. Most of the time, their eyes were a mixture of shock, disgust and amazement. This woman, however, was different in so many different ways. "I'm Kim Jun. Charles will be pleased to hear that you've arrived."

"Yeah, that's me. Everyone usually calls me Al…or Alice works too..." I was unsure what to say. I had expected a cold reception—to be a shunned outcast. But they were treating me almost as though I were part of the family. Well, two of them were at least.

"Is this Alice?" came a strong male voice from the stairs behind the woman.

"That's me." I gave a two fingered wave to the guy descending the stairs. He was older—about mid-to-late thirties—with semi-long graying blond hair. My mom was a natural red head so I guess I must have got my hair from my mom. I realized with a start that I had, however, inherited his eyes. Cold, calculating orbs watched me like a hawk before the lids dropped over them, he coming up behind the woman, Kim.

"Charles! Perfect timing!"

"Yana, show Alice to her room. I'm busy or I'd show you myself…" he trialed off. Secretly, I felt dissed. My own father, one half of the jigsaw puzzle that made up my DNA, didn't care about me. I could tell it in his eyes. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to get along with him at all while I was staying here.

"Come on, Alice! I wanna come see your room with you!" Kay cried happily, half dragging me down the second set of stairs after a quaint dark haired maid woman.

All I have to say about my room was that whoever had done it definitely had her taste in mind. Bland, baron, and ready for molding.

The maid said I could do whatever I wanted to do with it—it was my room now. That got the wheels turning in my mind.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Kay asked, tugging on my arm. I looked down at him then smiled evilly.

"Wanna help me?" I asked in reply, not bothering to answer his question. He got a bright smile on his face.

That evil child. I loved him already.

With Kay's help, I had all the paint and charcoal I'd need to make my room into the anime zone my previous room had been.

I found that my 'little brother' was an exceptionally good artist, drawing all sorts of funky people on my walls for me. I added a few of my own favorite characters to the mix as well, and soon we had all of the white walls covered with faces and pictures, scenes and ready to paint.

It was great. I was in the middle of painting in one of Kay's people, he in the middle of painting my version of Inuyasha when Kim walked in. Her look was one of shock and awe.

"I didn't know you were an artist...!" she exclaimed, watching us painting.

"I did the one he's painting; he did the one I'm painting," I replied, going back to painting. I didn't really care if I wasn't suppose to paint on my walls—I wanted to.

"You're both very talented," she said, touching one of my characters on the wall. It was a guy I had had stuck in my head for a while, finally drawn to scale. He would have dark hair when I finished with him and gray eyes. I don't know where I got the idea for him—he just came to life one night. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I saw her features frozen in emotion, pain crossing her beautiful face.

"Well," she said finally, breaking from the drawing to look at the both of us. "I just came up to tell you two that supper's ready."

"Thanks mom!" Kay said, standing and racing to her, hugging her tightly then running out. I smiled at her from my place on the floor.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said. "I wanna wash up first."

She nodded and left the room, leaving me to stare at the vacant doorway then up at the picture on the wall. Why had she reacted like that to that picture? Sighing and pushing away thoughts in general, I picked up both of our paint brushes and went to the sink to wash them.

A/N: Well, there is my official first installment of my I.N.V.U. fanfiction. Hopefully seeing that I.N.V.U. is FINALLY on the map of people will start submitting more stories to it! That's my hope anyway! 'Til I finish the next chapter! Ta!


End file.
